User blog:Omnicube1/ROUND 1: Captain John Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) vs. John Rambo (Rambo Movie Series)
ROUND 1 OF OMNICUBE1'S FICTIONAL MATCH-UP TOURNAMENT Capt. John Price, the SAS specialist and Task Force 141 who is combated countless global threats, vs., John Rambo, the Green Beret who only wants American citizens to appreciate their country's soldiers. Who is deadliest? Price's weapons: USP.png|USP .45 MP5K.png|MP5K M4A1.png|The M4A1 Carbine M21_4.png|M21 Sniper Rifle MG4.png|MG4 Light Machine Gun Buttstroke.jpg|Buttstroking Riotshield.jpg|Riot Shield Rambo's weapons: colt1911.jpg|Colt M1911 300px-Skorpion-SA-VZ-61.jpg|Skorpion vz. 61 Ak-47.jpg|AK-47 Assault Rifle Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Sniper Rifle M60-machine-gun.jpg|M60 Machinegun Rambo_First_Blood_Part_2_Pics_28.jpg|Composite Bow Ramboknife.jpg|Rambo's Trademark Hunting Knife BATTLE In a jungle in a South American country, Rambo has just completed a mission where he had to eliminate rebels in a nearby village. After hearing a gunshot and the loud crack of splitting wood. He finds cover and draws his Dragunov Sniper Rifle. He targets Price using the scope of his rifle. He returns fire. The bullets cause dust to fly hindering Rambo's vision on Price. The SAS member pulls back and picks up his MG4 and M4A1 Carbine. Rambo finds cover behind a large bush and waits for his enemy. Price moves in Rambo's campsite, weapons ready. Suddenly, Rambo jumps out and fires his M60 Machinegun. Price takes cover but a bullet grazes the side of his torso. He then places his MG4 on a log and fires back. Rambo retreats and perches himself on top of a rocky hill. Price chases after him but he falls into Rambo's trap. The Green Beret fires his M60 which jams. He drops the machinegun and draws his Colt M1911 and Skorpion vz. 61 and fires both guns at the same time. Price finds cover and he draws his M4A1 Carbine and fires back at Rambo. A bullet strikes Rambo in the shoulder. He grips his wound in agony. Rambo blind fires with his two guns until they are empty. He then runs back to the campsite and acquires his AK-47 and Composite Bow. The American fires his AK-47 but misses Price who fires back with his MP5K. Realizing that this will turn into a melee battle, Price draws his shield and picks up his empty M21 Sniper Rifle. The shield absorbs the bullets of the AK-47 and as Price draws in towards Rambo, he smacks him with the shield. Rambo, stunned, draws his Hunting Knife and engages Price. The SAS member swings his M21 and hits Rambo in the head with the butt of the gun. He screams in pain and falls back. Price cannot locate his enemy so he waits for him to show himself. Rambo perched on top of a tree knocks an arrow into his bow and draws the string back. He lets the arrow fly which then pierces into Price's arm that was holding the shield. He drops it and tries to pull the arrow out of his arm but to no avail. Another arrow and flies and embeds itself into the Briton's chest. Price falls to the ground nearly dead. Rambo jumps from his tree and lands next to his nemesis. He draws his knife and disembowels him. Rambo draws the knife out of Price's body and wipes the blood off the blade. ROUND 2: Jason Bourne, the CIA agent who is constantly on the run and tries to piece together his life's puzzle, vs., Niko Bellic, a veteran from the Yugoslav Wars who came to America in search of a better life. Category:Blog posts